culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Nana Mizuki
Nana Mizuki (水樹 奈々 Mizuki Nana?, born January 21, 1980) is a Japanese voice actress and singer represented by the agency Sigma Seven.1 She was born and raised in Niihama, Ehime, Japan. Mizuki was trained as an enka singer, and made her debut as a voice actress in 1998. Her prominent roles include Hinata Hyūga in the long-running ninja series Naruto, Fate Testarossa in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Moka Akashiya in Rosario + Vampire. Mizuki released her debut single, "Omoi", under the King Records label on December 6, 2000. A year later, she released her debut album, Supersonic Girl, on December 5, 2001.2 In the years that followed, Mizuki enjoyed modest success that concluded with the release of her single "Innocent Starter", which reached the top 10 Oricon singles chart, charting at No. 9.3 Since then, Mizuki's releases have charted steadily higher in Japan, establishing her as a successful singer in the country. On June 3, 2009, her album Ultimate Diamond reached #1, her first release to do so;4 while her single "Phantom Minds", released on January 13, 2010, also charted at #1.5 Mizuki is the first voice actress to top the weekly Oricon albums chart and the weekly Oricon singles chart since its inception in 1968.56 Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Filmography 3.1 Anime TV series 3.2 OVA 3.3 Anime films 3.4 Dubbing roles 3.5 Tokusatsu 3.6 Video games 3.7 Drama CD 4 Discography 5 Concerts 5.1 Personal concerts 5.2 Other concerts 6 Relatives 7 References 8 External links Early life Born in Niihama, Ehime, Japan, she began to train singing enka when she was five years old.7 In 1993, she released a Compact Cassette single "Tsugazakura" (つがざくら?, lit. "Phyllodoce Nipponica") as "Nana Kondou".8 However, she passed the audition of game Noël: La Neige and became a voice actress.7 Career Mizuki released an image song single titled "Girl's Age" under the name Chisato Kadokura in 1998. When she performed her first concert at the age of 20, she was scouted by the Japanese record label King Records. Her debut single as Nana Mizuki, "Omoi", was released on December 6, 2000. Her 2004 song "Innocent Starter" became her first Top 10 single and her 2005 single "Eternal Blaze" reached No. 2 position on Japanese Oricon weekly single charts.7 Mizuki won the "Best Musical Performance" award by her song "Justice to Believe" in the first Seiyu Awards in 2007. Since her seventh album Ultimate Diamond debuted at the No. 1 position on Oricon weekly album charts during the week of June 15, 2009, she became the first voice actress to reach the No. 1 position on the Oricon weekly album or single charts since its creation in 1968.9 Ultimate Diamond sold over 74,000 copies in the first week.4 In addition, her 21st single, "Phantom Minds", became the first voice actress single to top the charts, debuting at the No. 1 position on the issue of Oricon weekly single charts dated January 25, 2010. On November 23, 2009, NHK announced that Mizuki would take part in the 60th NHK Kōhaku Uta Gassen of New Year's Eve. It was Mizuki's first time appearing on the show. Nana chose her song "Shin'ai" for her performance.1011 She is well known for voicing female characters who are very shy yet kind-hearted and gentle, and many of the characters she has voiced were initially very shy/soft-spoken (however, after interactions with other people, they gradually opened up (e.g. Fate, Lili, Nyamo, Hinata, Wrath, and Tsubomiwho?). She's also well known for voicing females with romantic affection for main male protagonists, as six of her characters have romantic feelings for the main characters (Oboro from Basilisk, Hinata Hyūga from Naruto, Colette Brunel from Tales of Symphonia, Tamao Tamamura from Shaman King and Moka Akashiya from Rosario + Vampire, while Fate Testarossa from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha is left ambiguous in this regard), some of her characters craved maternal attention (e.g. Fate Testarossa from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and its sequels A's and StrikerS, Wrath and Maria), and she was also part of the voice actress quartet "Prits", alongside Yumiko Kobayashi, Natsuko Kuwatani and Hisayo Mochizuki (all four voiced characters in the anime Sister Princess). Nana Mizuki voices Microsoft's Japanese Windows 7 unofficial "OS-tan" mascot, Nanami Madobe. The mascot's name uses some wordplay on Mizuki's own name as well as the operating system ("Nana" = "seven").1213 In the middle of February 2010, Mizuki became her hometown (Niihama, Ehime)'s First Tourism Ambassador. The news was broadcast during her Live Academy 2010, held in Kanagawa, Osaka, Aichi, Miyagi, Fukuoka, Ehime Prefecture Niihama Cultural Center's Hall. There were 7 lessons in total.14 In 2010, Mizuki won the Tomiyama Kei Award in the 4th Seiyu Awards for her news hook in the year 2009. In 2010, she also participated in 61st NHK Kōhaku Uta Gassen singing "Phantom Minds", the single which had topped Oricon Charts. On January 21, 2011, which was also her 31st birthday, she released her first autobiography, titled Shin Ai, to commemorate the 10th anniversary of her singing career. Mizuki won Top Pop Artists award in Billboard Japan Music Awards 2010 on February 6, 2011, together with 4 other artists: AKB48, Nishino Kana, SID and Exile.15 Mizuki has participated in the 60th (2009), 61st (2010), 62nd (2011), 63rd (2012), 64th (2013) and the 65th (2014) edition of the Kōhaku Uta Gassen produced by Japanese public broadcaster NHK. On December 3–4, 2011 she had a two-day concert at Tokyo Dome. She became the first voice actress and 8th Japanese female solo artists to hold a concert at Japan's largest concert hall. On March 3, 2012, Mizuki won Animation Artist of the Year 2011 award in Billboard Japan Music Awards 2011.16 On November 10, 2013, Mizuki performed Preserved Roses, Kakumei Dualism and Heart of Sword -Yoakemae- in her first overseas performance as a guest performer for T.M.Revolution at Anime Festival Asia, Singapore, Valvrave night.17 On November 23–24, 2013, Mizuki held her first solo concert outside Japan, in Taiwan. In 2014, at the 64th Annual MEXT Art Encouragement Prizes Nana Mizuki was recognized as Rookie of the Year in the Popular Entertainment division.18 She held her second overseas solo concert in Singapore (September 27, 2014) and Taiwan (October 4–5, 2014) entitled "Nana Mizuki Live Flight 2014+".19 Filmography Anime TV series 1998Flint the Time Detective – Yamato Sora 1999Shin Hakkenden – Saya 2000Love Hina – Nyamo Namo 2001Sister Princess – Aria Shaman King – Tamao Tamamura, Kororo Mamimume Mogacho – Mako-chan Detective Conan – "Bones" shopkeeper 2002Sister Princess: Re Pure – Aria Seven of Seven – Nana Suzuki Gravion – Marinia Happy Lesson – Minazuki Rokumatsuri Naruto – Hinata Hyūga Princess Tutu – Rue Kuroha / Princess Kraehe Tenchi Muyo! GXP – Neju Na Melmas Samurai Deeper Kyo – Mika 2003F-Zero Falcon Legend – Lucy Liberty Gravion Zwei – Marinia Fullmetal Alchemist – Wrath Ninja Scroll: The Series - Yayoi Happy Lesson Advance – Minazuki Rokumatsuri Bottle Fairy – Kururu Beast Fighter the Apocalypse – Ayaka Sanders 2004Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha – Fate Testarossa, Alicia Testarossa Tactics – Suzu Edogawa Ninja Nonsense – Shinobu Ichigo 100% Special – Yui Minamito Ragnarok the Animation – Yufa Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation – Powarun Paranoia Agent – Taeko Hirukawa 2005Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's – Fate Testarossa, Alicia Testarossa Hell Girl – Tsugumi Shibata Ichigo 100% – Yui Minamito Basilisk – Oboro Magical Canan – Sayaka Mizushiro Elemental Gelade – Cisqua Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor – Mizuki Segawa Koi Koi Seven – Yayoi Asuka (Celonius 28) Canvas 2: Niji Iro no Sketch – Ruriko Misono 20 Yakitate!! Japan – Sophie Balzac Kirisaki 2006Tsuyokiss Cool×Sweet – Sunao Konoe Witchblade – Maria Simoun – Morinas Kiba – Roya Jyu Oh Sei – Tiz Yoshinaga-san Chi no Gargoyle – Lili Hamilton Inukami! – Kei Shindou Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo – Akane Akatsuki (ep 4) Majime ni Fumajime: Kaiketsu Zorori – Maruchiinu 2007Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers – Fate.T.Harlaown Mokke – Mizuki Hibara Minami-ke – Tōma Minami Darker than Black – Misaki Kirihara MapleStory – Krone Ayakashi – Eimu Yoake Shugo Chara! – Utau Hoshina Shining Tears X Wind – Kanon Seena Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica – Yugiri Perserte Naruto: Shippūden – Hinata Hyūga Dragonaut - The Resonance – Sieglinde Baumgard Engage Planet Kiss Dum – Yuno Rukina Claymore – Riful Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori – Tsugumi Shibata 2008Minami-ke: Okawari – Tōma Minami Allison & Lillia – Allison Whittington; Lillia Whittington-Schultz Itazura na Kiss – Kotoko Aihara (Irie) Hakushaku to Yōsei – Lydia Carlton21 Shugo Chara!! Doki – Utau Hoshina Rosario + Vampire – Moka Akashiya Rosario + Vampire Capu2 – Moka Akashiya Kyōran Kazoku Nikki – Oasis Jigoku Shōjo Mitsuganae – Tsugumi Shibata Junjo Romantica: Pure Romance – Kaoruko Usami 2009White Album – Rina Ogata Minami-ke: Okaeri – Tōma Minami Rideback – Rin Ogata Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica Crimson S – Yugiri Perserte Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood – Lan Fan Tegami Bachi – Sylvette Suede Darker Than Black: Ryūsei no Gemini – Misaki Kirihara Kämpfer – Kanden Yamaneko Shugo Chara! Party! – Utau Hoshina Aoi Bungaku Series – Akiko 2010HeartCatch PreCure! – Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom Black Butler II – Alois Trancy Tegami Bachi: Reverse – Sylvette Suede 2011Hourou Musuko – Nitori Maho Dog Days – Ricotta Elmar22 Toriko – Tina Kampfer für die Liebe – Kanden Yamaneko Blood-C – Saya Kisaragi 2012Senki Zesshō Symphogear – Tsubasa Kazanari Dog Days' – Ricotta Elmar, Nanami Takatsuki23 Naruto SD: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals – Hinata Hyūga Jinrui wa Suitaishimashita – Pion Blast of Tempest – Evangeline Yamamoto Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic – Ren Hakuei Medaka Box Abnormal – Ajimu Najimi 2013Minami-ke Tadaima – Tōma Minami Valvrave the Liberator – Kriemhild Senki Zesshō Symphogear G – Tsubasa Kazanari Valvrave the Liberator 2 – Kriemhild Magi: The Kingdom of Magic – Ren Hakuei 2014Toriko – Froese Nobunaga Concerto – Kichou Cross Ange – Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi 2015Dog Days – Ricotta Elmar, Nanami Takatsuki24 Nanatsu no Taizai – Margaret Lyonesse Blood Blockade Battlefront – Michella Watch Gunslinger Stratos – Kumi Minakata Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid – Fate Testarossa25 Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX – Tsubasa Kazanari Junjo Romantica 3 – Kaoruko Usami Ushio and Tora – Hinowa Sekimori Concrete Revolutio – Campe 2016Rage of Bahamut: Manaria Friends – Hanna Snow White with the Red Hair - Torou Ushio and Tora 2nd Season – Hinowa Sekimori Concrete Revolution: The Last Song – Campe Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga Aru! - Yumeko Tachibana26 Love Live! Sunshine!! - Riko's mother Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On - Shimonu Idol Memories - Shouko Shirayuki OVA 2001Happy Lesson – Minazuki Rokumatsuri Love Hina Spring Special – Nyamo Namo Memories Off 2nd – Hotaru Shirakawa 2002Generation of Chaos Next – Roji 2003Memories Off 2nd Special: Nocturne – Hotaru Shirakawa 2004Happy Lesson The Final – Minazuki Rokumatsuri Hourglass of Summer – Kaho Serizawa Memories Off 3.5 – Hotaru Shirakawa King of Bandit Jing in Seventh Heaven – Casus (ep 2) 2005Ichigo 100% OVA – Yui Minamito Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me! Mave-chan – Mave-chan 2006Baldr Force EXE Resolution – Ryang Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection – Wrath Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi vs State Alchemist – Wrath 2007Tales of Symphonia: The Animation – Colette Brunel Tokyo Marble Chocolate – Chizuru 2009Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas – Pandora Shoujo Fight: Norainu-tachi no Odekake - Neri Ooishi 2010Tales of Symphonia: Tethe'alla Hen – Colette Brunel 2011Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - Meiō Shinwa 2 – Pandora Supernatural: The Animation – Meg Masters Tales of Symphonia: The United World – Colette Brunel 2012Minami-ke Omatase – Tōma Minami 2014Terra Formars – Maria Viren 2015Blood Blockade Battlefront - Michella Watch 2016The Day Naruto Became Hokage - Hinata Hyuga Persona 5: The Day Breakers - Ann Takamaki Anime films 2002Welcome to Pia Carrot: Sayaka no Koi-monogatari – Noriko Shima 2004Naruto the Movie: Konoha Sports Festival – Hinata Hyūga Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation the Movie: Deoxys the Visitor – Audrey 2005Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa – Wrath 2007Naruto: Shippūden the Movie – Hinata Hyūga Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood – Erina Pendleton 2008Kara no Kyōkai: The Garden of Sinners – Misaya Ōji Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds – Hinata Hyūga 2009Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 4: Gekishin Dragon Warriors – Sion Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser – Reporter Yoshii Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva – Janice Quatlane Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire – Hinata Hyūga 2010Book Girl – Nanase Kotobuki Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The Movie 1st – Fate Testarossa, Alicia Testarossa Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope☆Protect the Rainbow Jewel! – Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom Fashion Show in the Flower Capital... Really?! – Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom 2011Tezuka Osamu no Buddha -Akai Sabaku yo! Utsukushiku- – Migaila Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! – Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the Black Hero: Zekrom – Victini Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram – Victini 2012Magic Tree House – Mother Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future – Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~ – Koron Blood-C: The Last Dark – Saya Kisaragi Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The Movie 2nd A's – Fate Testarossa, Alicia Testarossa Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja – Hinata Hyūga Fuse Teppō Musume no Torimonochō – Itezuru 2013Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Friends of the Heart – Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom Toriko Movie: Bishokushin no Special Menu – Tina Kaiketsu Zorori Mamoru ze! Kyōryū no Tamago – Dina 2014Buddha 2: Tezuka Osamu no Buddha ~Owarinaki Tabi~ – Migaila Tiger & Bunny: The Rising – Kasha Graham The Last: Naruto the Movie – Hinata Hyūga Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eternal Friends – Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom 2015Boruto: Naruto the Movie – Hinata Hyūga 2016Rudolf and Ippaiattena – Misha Dubbing roles 2001Me Without You – Marina 2004Bring It On Again – Whittier Smith 2005Are We There Yet – Lindsey Kingston 2006Ultraviolet – Six Minority Report – Agatha It Started With a Kiss – Yuan Xiang Qin (Ariel Lin) 2008They Kiss Again – Yuan Xiang Qin (Ariel Lin) 2009The Good Wife – Sloan Burchfield 2010Glee – Quinn Fabray iCarly – Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove) Playful Kiss – Oh-Ha Ni (Jung So-min) 2011I Am Number Four – Sarah Hart 2012Iron Man: Armored Adventures – Madame Masque The Hunger Games – Katniss Everdeen (Jennifer Lawrence) 2013Evil Dead – Mia Allen The Hunger Games: Catching Fire – Katniss Everdeen (Jennifer Lawrence) The Family – Belle Blake/Belle Manzoni 2014The Monkey King – Princess Iron Fan (Joe Chen) 2015The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 – Katniss Everdeen (Jennifer Lawrence) The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2 – Katniss Everdeen (Jennifer Lawrence) Dragon Blade – Cold Moon (Lin Peng) 2016The Huntsman: Winter's War – Freya, the Ice Queen (Emily Blunt) Tokusatsu 2010Zebraman 2: Attack on Zebra City – Alien 2013Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z – Pxycholon Video games 1998Noël: La Neige (PS) – Chisato Kadokura (debut) 1999Little Witch Parfait (PC) – Reinette Kirsche Little Witch Reinette (PC) – Reinette Kirsche 2001Memories Off 2nd (PS) – Hotaru Shirakawa Sister Princess (PS) – Aria Sister Princess: Pure Stories (PS) – Aria Happy Lesson (DC) – Minazuki Rokumatsuri Generation of Chaos (PS2) – Roji 2002Hourglass of Summer (PS2, PC) – Kaho Serizawa Reveal Fantasia (PS2) – Heizel Power DoLLS 5 (PC) – Eris Titaneer Generation of Chaos Next (PS2) – Roji Hime Kishi Monogatari: Princess Blue (GBA) – Karen Shaman King: Spirit of Shamans (PS) – Tamao Tamamura Shaman King: Shaman King Chō Senjiryokketsu 3 (GBA) – Tamao Tamamura 2003Angelic Concert (PS2) – LeAnn Elsas Memories Off Duet (PS2) – Hotaru Shirakawa Sister Princess 2 (PS) – Aria Tales of Symphonia (GC) – Colette Brunel Cupid Bistro 2 (PS2, Xbox) – Celery Periwinkle Generation of Chaos 3 (PS2) – Roji Sakura: Setsugetsuka (PC) – Tsukumo Nana Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (PS2) – Armony Eiselstein Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (PS2) – Hinata Hyuga Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (GC) – Hinata Hyuga 2004You that Become A Memory: Memories Off (PC) – Hotaru Shirakawa Memories Off: And Then (PS2, PC) – Hotaru Shirakawa Angelic Concert Encore – LeAnn Elsas Tales of Symphonia (PS2) – Colette Brunel Black/Matrix 00 (PS) – Luca Lost Aya Sophia (PS2) – Sonia Rosshi Sequence Palladium: Hōmatsu no Tenchi (PC) – Remirina Matoroana Ishutana Fullmetal Alchemist: Dream Carnival – Wrath Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (PS2) – Hinata Hyuga Naruto: Clash of Ninja 3 (GC) – Hinata Hyuga 2005Princess Maker 4 (PS2) as Daughter Ichigo 100% Strawberry Diary (PS2) – Yui Minamoto Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3 (GBA) – Colette Brunel Elemental Gelade: Matoe, Suifu no Ken (PS2) – Cisqua Elemental Gelade: Tozasareshi Uta (GBA) – Cisqua Bottle Fairy: Haru.Natsu.Aki.Fuyu Sensei-san to Issho (PC) – Kururu Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (PS2) – Hinata Hyuga 2006Princess Maker 4 (PC, PSP) – Daughter Wild Arms 5 the Vth Vanguard (PS2) – Rebecca Streisand Summon Night 4 (PS2) – Enishia Ninkyōden Toseinin Ichidaiki (PS2) – Okoto Wrestle Angels Survivor – Riyu Kikuchi 2007Tales of Fandom Vol.2 (PS2) – Colette Brunel Shining Wind (PS2) – Kanon Seena Shining Force EXA (PS2) – Amitalilly Shōkan Shōjo: ElementalGirl Calling (PS2) – Musuhi Simoun: Shōbi Sensō - Fūin no Remersion (PS2) – Morinas Exceed 3rd: Jade Penetrate (PC) – Irias Reginleif Atelier Lise: Alchemist of Ordre (NDS) – Lolotte Stasille 2008Rune Factory 2 (NDS) – Mana Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Wii) – Colette Brunel Star Ocean: The Second Evolution (PSP) – Rena Lanford Avalon Code (NDS) – Dorothe Wrestle Angels Survivor 2 – Chisato Sakurai and Riyu Kikuchi 2009Granado Espada (PC) – Mifuyu Luminous Arc 3: Eyes (DS) – Ashley Shining Force Cross (AC) – narrator Triggerheart Exelica -Enhanced- (PS2) – Faintear TORO! Let's Party! (PS3) - Narrator 2010White Album (PS3) – Rina Ogata Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (PS3, Xbox 360) – Hinata Hyuga Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Battle of Aces (PSP) – Fate Testarossa/Levi the Slasher Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker – Paz Ortega Andrade / Pacifica Ocean Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier Exceed (DS) – Neige Hausen Fullmetal Alchemist: To the Promised Day (PSP) – Lan Fan Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive (PSP) – Hinata Hyuga Shining Hearts (PSP) – Maxima Enfield Weekly Toro Station (PS3) - Toro Inoue, Kuro and TV 2011Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity – Nagisa Phantom Breaker – Mikoto Nishina Final Fantasy Type-0 – Claes Celestia Misuka Sansest Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny (PSP) – Fate Testarossa/Levi the Slasher The Exiled Realm of Arborea – Velik 2012Resident Evil: Revelations (3DS) – Jessica Sherawat Shining Blade (PSP) – Sakuya, Kanon nendoroid generation (PSP) – Fate Testarossa Unchained Blades Exiv (PSP/3DS) – Sofia Drakerider (iOS) – Gale Altaventi 2013Shining Ark (PSP) – Viola, Seraphim Seishun Hajimemashita! – Isana Hanagiri 2014Gunslinger Stratos 2 – Minakata Kumi Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes – Paz Ortega Andrade Shining Resonance – Excela Noa Aura Super Heroine Chronicle – Tsubasa Kazanari27 2015Final Fantasy Type-0 HD – Claes Celestia Misuka Sansest Cross Ange tr. (PS Vita) – Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi The Tower of Princess (iOS) – Lucretia Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain – Paz Ortega Andrade Blade Arcus from Shining EX – Sakuya 2016Persona 5 - Ann Takamaki Dragon Quest Heroes II - Ornaze Drama CD 2001Happy Lesson Drama CD – 6-years-old Minazuki Rokumatsuri Memories Off Drama CD: Bridge – Hotaru Shirakawa 2002Shichinin no Nana: Side Story of Nana – Nana Suzuki Minna de Tsukuru Memo Off! CD – Hotaru Shirakawa Rusuden Memories – Hotaru Shirakawa Buddy Party (audio drama segment in the radio show "Mizutama Friends") Eien no Nohara – Nozawa Hitomi Chūnen Shinka Plus – Izumi Shiho Trial Triangle – Uehara 2003Junk Force – Liza Memories Off Drama CD: Omoide ni Kawaru Kimi – Hotaru Shirakawa Shin Megami Tensei 3: Nocturne Drama CD – Tachibana Chiaki Nurse Witch Komugi – Hayase 2004Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Sound Stage – Fate Testarossa Memories Off Drama CD: Omoide no Partita – Hotaru Shirakawa Drama CD Ichigo 100% – Yui Minamito Naruto drama CD series – Hinata Hyuga 2x2=Shinobuden – Shinobu Rozen Maiden Drama CD – Suiseiseki Ragnarok The Animation Drama CD – Yufa Memories Off: And Then Drama CD – Hotaru Shirakawa Twinkle Saber Nova – Amamiya Satsuki Tales of Symphonia: A Long Time Ago – Colette Brunel Black/Matrix 00 – Luca Koi Koi 7 Drama CD – Yayoi Asuka (Celonius 28) Tactics Drama CD – Suzu Edogawa Sakura: Setsugetsuka – Tsukumo Nana 2005Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage – Fate Testarossa V.B.Rose – Ageha Shiroi Itazura na Kiss – Kotoko Aihara Basilisk – Oboro Ichigo 100% Drama Theater – Yui Minamito Elemental Gelade React – Cisqua Secret of Cactus – Nami Minase 1-nen 777-gumi – Haruno Korisu PrismxEgoist – Run Tales of Symphonia: Rodeo Ride Tour – Colette Brunel 2006Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 02 – Fate Testarossa Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 03 – Fate Testarossa Ichigo 100% Last Take East Side – Yui Minamito Ichigo 100% Last Take West Side – Yui Minamito Yoshinaga-san Chi no Gargoyle – Lili Rosario + Vampire – Moka Akashiya Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo: Kiraha's Story – Akane Akatsuki (ep 4) Aquarian Age Drama CD Vol.1 – Alice Kotonoha no Miko to Kotodama no Majo to Drama CD – Sarasa 2007Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 01 – Fate T. Harlaown Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 02 – Fate T. Harlaown Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 03 – Fate T. Harlaown Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 04 – Fate T. Harlaown Shuraki Trinity – Towako Mizuchi V.B.Rose 2 – Ageha Shiroi Rosario + Vampire drama CD 2 – Moka Akashiya Shining Wind drama CD vol.1 – Kanon Seena Hakushaku to Yōsei Drama CD 1 – Lydia Carton Tōko: Demon's Wind – Tōko 2008Shining Wind drama CD vol.2 – Kanon Seena Judgement Chime – Varuna / Rieru Shōnen Shinkaron 2 – Shiho Izumi Hakushaku to Yōsei Drama CD 2 – Lydia Carlton 2009Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st Ticket CD SPECIAL – Fate T. Harlaown Ameiro Kouchakan Kandan - White Engage – Kotoori Sarasa Requiem et Reminiscence – Maria Klose Aster – Saya Yuzuki 2010White Album Sound Stage 01 – Rina Ogata White Album Sound Stage 02 – Rina Ogata Shinakoi Drama CD – Narukami Koharu 2014Re:Born: The Masked Man and Princess Knight – Sapphire Discography Main article: Nana Mizuki discography Studio albums2001: Supersonic Girl 2002: Magic Attraction 2003: Dream Skipper 2004: Alive & Kicking 2006: Hybrid Universe 2007: Great Activity 2009: Ultimate Diamond 2010: Impact Exciter 2012: Rockbound Neighbors 2014: Supernal Liberty 2015: Smashing Anthems Compilation albums2007: The Museum 2011: The Museum II Concerts Personal concerts 2000: Nana Mizuki 20th Birthday Anniversary Live 2001: Nana Mizuki 21 Anniversary Concert "Happy" 2001: Nana Mizuki X'mas Live "Supersonic Girl" 2003: Nana Mizuki Live Attraction 2003: Nana Mizuki Live Sensation Zepp Side/Hall Side 2003-2004: Nana Mizuki Live Skipper Countdown 2004: Nana Mizuki Live Spark 2004-2005: Nana Mizuki Live Rainbow 2005: Nana Mizuki Live Rocket 2006: Nana Mizuki Livedom -Birth- 2006: Nana Mizuki Live Universe 2007: Nana Mizuki Live Museum 2007 2007: Nana Summer Festa 2007 2007-2008: Nana Mizuki Live Formula 2007-2008 2008: Nana Mizuki Live Fighter 2008 Blue Side/Red Side 2009: Nana Mizuki Live Fever 2009 2009: Nana Mizuki Live Diamond 2009 2010: Nana Mizuki Live Academy 2010 2010: Nana Mizuki Live Games 2010 Red/Blue stage 2011: Nana Mizuki Live Grace 2011 -Orchestra- 2011: Nana Mizuki Live Journey 2011 2011: Nana Mizuki Live Castle 2011 Queen's Night/King's Night 2012: Nana Mizuki Live Union 2012 2013: Nana Mizuki Live Grace 2013 -Opus II- 2013: Nana Mizuki Live Circus 2013 2014: Nana Winter Festa 2014 2014: Nana Mizuki Live Flight 2014 2015: Nana Mizuki Live Theater 2015 -Acoustic- 2015: Nana Mizuki Live Adventure 2015 2016: Nana Mizuki Live Galaxy 2016 2016: Nana Mizuki Live Park 2016 Other concerts 2001: Happy Lesson Concert 2001: Memories Off 1st Concert 2003: Memories Off 2nd Concert 2005: Animelo Summer Live 2005 2006: Animelo Summer Live 2006 2007: Animelo Summer Live 2007 2008: Animelo Summer Live 2008 2009: Animelo Summer Live 2009 2010: Animelo Summer Live 2010 2011: Hibari 7 Days 2011: Animelo Summer Live 2011 2011: Clamp Festival 2011 Tokyo 2012: Heian Jingu Hounou Kouen ~Sougetsu no Utage~ 2012: Symphogear Live 2012 2013: Animelo Summer Live 2013 2013: Inazuma Rock Fes 2013 2013: Anime Festival Asia 2013 2013: Symphogear Live 2013 2014: Gold Disc Festival 2014: Animelo Summer Live 2014 2015: King Super Live 2015 2015: Big Aquaplus Festival -20th Anniversary- 2016: Symphogear Live 2016 2016: Super Robot Wars Hagane no Kanshasai 2016 2016: MBS presents “Watashi dake no Dorikamu – The Live in Banpaku Koen” Relatives Mika Kondo (近藤美香 Kondo Mika?) (aka DaisyxDaisy) - younger sister2829 References 1.Jump up ^ Doi, Hitoshi. "Mizuki Nana". Seiyuu Database. July 12, 2010. Archived 12 July 2010 at WebCite 2.Jump up ^ "Supersonic Girl" (in Japanese). Oricon. Retrieved November 12, 2009. 3.Jump up ^ "Innocent Starter" (in Japanese). Oricon. Retrieved November 12, 2009. 4.^ Jump up to: a b "Oricon Weekly Album Charts for the third week of June 2009" (in Japanese). Oricon. Retrieved June 11, 2009. 5.^ Jump up to: a b 紅白初出場の水樹奈々、デビュー10年目で声優史上初のシングル首位｢感謝の気持ちでいっぱい｣ (in Japanese). Oricon. January 19, 2010. Retrieved January 19, 2010. 6.Jump up ^ "Nana Mizuki is 1st Seiyū with #1 Album in Weekly Charts". Anime News Network. June 8, 2009. Retrieved November 12, 2009. 7.^ Jump up to: a b c 才色兼備の声優シンガーはオリコン2位!アニメ界を牽引する水樹奈々を直撃! (in Japanese). Nikkei Business Publications. December 10, 2008. Retrieved February 16, 2009. 8.Jump up ^ "Tsugazakura" (in Japanese). Ichimiya Group. Retrieved March 30, 2009. 9.Jump up ^ デビュー9年目の水樹奈々、声優史上初の首位獲得に｢夢のような出来事｣ (in Japanese). Oricon. June 9, 2009. Retrieved June 11, 2009. 10.Jump up ^ (Japanese) "嵐・木村カエラ・水樹奈々らが初出場　紅白歌合戦". Asahi Shimbun. November 24, 2009. Retrieved February 22, 2011. 11.Jump up ^ "第60回NHK紅白歌合戦：出場歌手" (in Japanese). NHK. December 31, 2009. Archived from the original on January 16, 2010. Retrieved February 22, 2011. 12.Jump up ^ The OS war is won! Windows 7 gets officially endorsed OS-tan. Japanator.com 13.Jump up ^ Mizuki Nana Voices Nanami Madobe The Banzai! Effect 14.Jump up ^ "水樹奈々が出身地・愛媛県新居浜市のふるさと観光大使に！" (Japanese). newAkiba.com. February 16, 2010. Retrieved February 22, 2010. 15.Jump up ^ "Artist Awards" winners announced for "Billboard JAPAN MUSIC AWARD 2010″!. tokyohive 16.Jump up ^ 1. Billboard JAPAN Music Awards 2011 17.Jump up ^ http://www.animefestival.asia/afa13/experience_zones.html#tmr_nanamizuki 18.Jump up ^ "Japanese Government Honors Ghibli's Suzuki, Voice Actress Nana Mizuki". Anime News Network. March 14, 2014. Retrieved March 14, 2014. 19.Jump up ^ https://www.facebook.com/NanaMizukiLivePlus 20.Jump up ^ Taniguchi, Hiroshi. "The Official Art of Canvas2 ~Nijiiro no Sketch~". Newtype USA. 5(11) pp. 101–107. November 2006. ISSN 1541-4817. 21.Jump up ^ "Hakushaku to Yōsei Promotional Video Streamed". Anime News Network. August 30, 2008. Retrieved January 9, 2015. 22.Jump up ^ "Dog Days - Staff/Cast". Retrieved September 28, 2014. 23.Jump up ^ "Dog Days' - Staff/Cast". Retrieved September 28, 2014. 24.Jump up ^ "Dog Days'' - Cast". Retrieved September 28, 2014. 25.Jump up ^ "Lyrical Nanoha ViVid Anime's Staff Announced". Anime News Network. September 29, 2014. Retrieved April 30, 2015. 26.Jump up ^ "Kono Bijutsu-bu niwa Mondai ga Aru! Comedy TV Anime's Cast, Designs Revealed". Anime News Network. January 27, 2016. Retrieved January 28, 2016. 27.Jump up ^ "Super Heroine Chronicle's 1st Promo Video Shows New Cast". Anime News Network. October 31, 2013. Retrieved April 30, 2015. 28.Jump up ^ "Mizuki Nana". Generasia. Retrieved May 2, 2013. 29.Jump up ^ "DaisyxDaisy". Generasia. Retrieved May 2, 2013. External links Official website (Japanese) Nana Mizuki at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Ehime Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actresses Category:Japanese video game actresses Category:Japanese female pop singers Category:Japanese female singer-songwriters Category:Japanese female rock singers Category:21st-century Japanese singers Category:Anime musicians Category:Video game musicians Category:King Records (Japan) artists Category:Musicians from Ehime Prefecture